Balança dos Egoístas
by Marilia Malfoy
Summary: Até aonde você iria para salvar a vida de seu inimigo?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer**: _Harry Potter não me pertence. __Nada nesse universo mágico me pertence. Nessa história, as únicas coisas que me pertence é a imaginação e talvez alguns personagens que eu criei._

**Título: **Balança dos Egoístas  
**Ship: **Percy/Mione/Draco  
**Classificação: **Por enquanto, K+. Se isso se alterar, eu aviso.  
**Observação: **Pós-Hogwarts

**N.A.: **_Sim, sim. Tive essa idéia no inicio de 2009, mais de um ano depois eu a estou de fato escrevendo e postando-a. Queria agradecer muito ao __Lucas Cefeu__, que me ajudou muito no plot e na ideia genial de pôr o Percy no meio.  
__Agradeço muito a Maya, que está sendo muito amor e betando a fic, mesmo eu sendo chata e a fic ter vários erros. Obrigada por me aturar xD  
__Enfim, eu espero que gostem da fic, e mandem reviews!_

_

* * *

_

**Prólogo**

Fora um dia exaustivo no Ministério. A Guerra terminara há pouco menos de um ano, trazendo consigo as conseqüências. Bruxos nascidos-trouxas ainda estavam desaparecidos, e outros tinham se perdido de amigos que ficaram por encontrá-los. Comensais da Morte continuavam sendo procurados e julgados. Muitos deles pareciam perder a coragem longe de suas máscaras.

Percy Weasley sabia que era uma das pessoas que ajudou nesse Holocausto dos nascidos-trouxas. Ele tinha lutado contra tudo o que acreditava que era errado, mas estava tão plenamente cego...

O ex-Monitor Chefe de Hogwarts ficara conhecido como aquele que queria apenas subir na vida, e fez as escolhas erradas para tal feito. Confiou cegamente no Ministério, como muitos outros também fizeram. Admirou o Ministro; quis algum dia ser igual a ele, e fechou os olhos para tantas coisas erradas que o bruxo fez.

Percy, afinal, tinha medo. Sempre teve. Não era o mais forte, nem tampouco o mais bonito. O mais inteligente? Talvez. O fato é que não ganhou a devida atenção que queria alcançar desde pequeno. Via qualidades – em seus irmãos, principalmente – que poderia ter, mas não tinha. Queria ser o orgulho de seus pais – _apenas ele. Não queria dividir isso com ninguém _-, queria ser uma pessoa lembrada, uma pessoa importante.

E pensava que o Ministério o levaria até esse ponto... Ledo engano.

Porém, ele voltou. Percy Weasley voltou, arrependido, por amor à sua família. Queria lutar ao lado daqueles ruivos que tanto gostava, tanto admirava, _tanto invejava_. Entretanto, Percy voltou tarde, arrependeu-se tarde - seu irmão já tinha morrido, e ele _não_ conseguiu fazer nada para evitar isso. Afinal, também era um fraco.

Depois da Guerra, a única coisa de que ainda tinha certeza era de que se arrependia. Trabalharia todos os dias prendendo bruxos que tiveram a infelicidade de seguir Você-Sabe-Quem um dia.

O ruivo saía de seu serviço mais cabisbaixo a cada dia. Era doloroso demais ver toda a destruição que, mesmo inconscientemente, ajudara a plantar.

Com este pensamento, Percy Weasley parou em frente a uma joalheria. Sentia que o primeiro passo surgiria daquele ponto, da decisão de construir um futuro diferente. Mudaria sua vida com a pessoa certa, faria tudo certo dessa vez.

A começar pela escolha do anel. Um doce anel para uma adorável garota.

Notou um anel de diamante que não estivera na prateleira das últimas vezes que esteve lá.

Era gracioso. Combinava com ela.

O ruivo decidiu que compraria aquele anel com pequenos diamantes e corações gravados ao lado. Ela merecia. Combinaria com seus olhos brilhantes e sua pele macia.

Porém, olhando a pequena placa com o preço embaixo do anel, notou que não poderia comprá-lo agora. Era muito precipitado, além de, é claro, estar um pouco acima de sua condição financeira, mas ela merecia.

Percy saiu da loja. O anel poderia ser o mais bonito, o mais perfeito entre todos os que estavam nas prateleiras da joalheria. O anel poderia ser o melhor que havia lá. Mas o ruivo nunca seria o melhor, nunca seria perfeito.

E tinha medo de errar outra vez.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Hermione estava em sua mesa, redigindo um trabalho sobre a sua experiência como estagiária naquele local. Escrevera que era um trabalho gratificante, que a ajudara a melhorar no seu ponto-de-vista, que a amadurecera.

Claro que essa última parte era uma grande mentira, pois já tinha amadurecido o suficiente, até mais do que gostaria, nesses últimos anos.

Em um mês ela terminaria o curso de Direito Bruxo. Ajudaria pessoas inocentes a se livrarem de acusações falsas.

Aliás, naqueles anos, acusações falsas eram o que mais existia.

- Senhorita Granger, o senhor William está a sua espera para uma reunião urgente – chamou um garoto, o qual Hermione sempre esquecia o nome. Estava ajudando o senhor William que, se ela não se enganava, era seu tio.

Hermione largou o seu relatório na pequena mesa e se dirigiu até a sala de reuniões, pensando o assunto tão urgente que ele tinha para tratar.

Antony William, cinqüenta e quatro anos, cabelos grisalhos e barba por fazer, era seu professor de Direito Bruxo e, também, diretor daquela pequena empresa. Fora ele a pessoa que lhe concedera o cargo como estagiária naquele local. Era um dos mais conceituados promotores e advogados existentes na Inglaterra. Tinha um currículo extenso. O homem acreditava que Hermione Granger seria uma grande profissional. Por isso, numa sala com mais de quarenta alunos, ela fora a única a quem ele propusera o emprego.

Ao chegar à sala, a morena viu apenas cinco pessoas sentadas em volta da mesa. Três das cinco ela nunca havia visto, perguntando-se mentalmente se seriam sócios da firma. Sentado à ponta, seu chefe a aguardava com um semblante enigmático. Ao seu lado direito, Penélope Clarkson, a assistente-secretária do professor.

Hermione sorriu para os presentes, murmurando um cordial "Bom-dia".

A garota sentou-se na cadeira vaga, ao lado esquerdo do senhor William e a frente de Penelope. Sorriu confiante para todos à sua volta, o ritmo do coração um pouco acelerado, descompassado, ao notar que todos os olhares se dirigiam a ela.

- Bom, senhorita Granger... – disse seu chefe, olhando em seus olhos. – Estávamos, de fato, discutindo o futuro da senhorita. Queremos lhe propor que cuide de um caso, para testar suas habilidades. – ele sorriu, orgulhoso.

- Estávamos pensando que a senhorita poderia pegar o caso do senhor Cabbel. Ele foi preso na França, mas, como é inglês, será julgado aqui. O acusado matou cinco pessoas. Alguns dizem que foi por vingança, outros dizem que foi apenas diversão. Ele está encrencado, literalmente. Além de matá-las, há boatos e fortes provas de que ele torturou suas vítimas antes de executá-las. Comensal da Morte? Não sei. Ao menos ele não foi do círculo íntimo de Lorde Voldemort, ele não tem a Marca... O que acha desse caso?

A morena assentiu com a cabeça, vendo os sócios também assentirem. _Pelo visto_, pensou, _isso já estava sendo discutido entre eles há muito tempo_.

Penélope, que tinha vinte e sete anos, era loira e media um metro e setenta de altura, não queria que fosse assim tão fácil para a garota que, no futuro, caso fosse bem sucedida, poderia roubar o seu cargo. Com medo de perder para a _estagiária, simples estagiária, _pediu permissão para falar.

- Eu acho que ela deveria pegar o caso do Malfoy, senhor.

O professor-diretor pareceu gostar da idéia.

- Ao que consta – a mulher mais velha continuou -, eles estudaram juntos na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, e Hermione esteve perto dele em todos os momentos, mesmo eles nunca se dando tão bem um com o outro, especialmente por ser amiga do Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu-Duas-Vezes. Mostraria, também, o empenho dela, sua capacidade. Poderia ser bom para todos nós, já que alguém teria que ficar encarregado de defendê-lo.

Hermione olhou profundamente nos olhos verdes da mulher, a qual queria muito que a mais nova fosse despedida desde que a morena pisara os pés naquela empresa. Sabia da complexidade do caso do Malfoy. Seria muito difícil sair do julgamento com uma vitória, independentemente do promotor ou do advogado.

A melhor forma de defesa, concluiu, seria o ataque direto. Sorriu.

- Malfoy é inocente até que se prove o contrário. Sim, eu o conheço desde criança e creio que será difícil defendê-lo, porém não impossível. Aceito, se os senhores concordarem, o caso dele. Preciso de todo o arquivo dele, e preciso também de tempo para preparar uma defesa adequada ao caso.

À medida que ia falando, o sorriso vitorioso sustentado nos lábios de Penélope foi aos poucos se apagando.

- Que ótimo, senhorita Granger! – respondeu o senhor William. – Tenho plena certeza de que a senhorita será um sucesso! Senhor Goldberg, poderia nos dar um resumo do caso Malfoy? – perguntou, dirigindo-se ao mais jovem dos sócios. Depois, virou para a morena e continuou: - O senhor Goldberg é o responsável pela seção das acusações mais graves que há no Ministério, do pessoal que foi certificado ser do círculo mais intimo de Você-Sabe-Quem.

O advogado mencionado sorriu e começou a falar, calmamente:

- Malfoy tem poucas chances para sair impune disso tudo. Quase não há evidências a seu favor. Este caso, senhorita Granger, é bem difícil, talvez o mais difícil de todos os outros milhares que têm no Ministério, dado o histórico da família. Se você escolher defendê-lo, saiba que as chances de você se sair mal desse caso são imensas.

Ele parou para respirar fundo antes de continuar:

- Acredito que uma pessoa é inocente até que se prove o contrário, mas o mundo bruxo está contra ele agora. Ele é acusado de ajudar a matar milhares de pessoas, inclusive o Diretor Albus Wulfrico Percival Brian Dumbledore, e torturar centenas de outras enquanto Lorde Voldemort estava pessoalmente instalado em sua antiga mansão.

A voz tão doce, baixa e calorosa que vinha dos lábios dele chegou a deixar Hermione atordoada.

- Há um relatório completo sobre o caso dele no meu escritório. – o homem continuou. - Se você pegar esse caso, eu poderei te emprestar para futuras consultas.

- Então, fechado? – perguntou o senhor William.

Hermione concordou com a cabeça, olhando diretamente para Penélope Clarkson, e sorriu.

Seria tão divertido... Algo realmente importante para se fazer naqueles meses que ficaria tão sozinha em seu apartamento.

Defenderia Malfoy como se fosse a última coisa que faria na vida. Seria para provar a ela mesma que era capaz de, não sabia se essa palavra era a melhor naquele contexto, perdoar.

A garota sorria abobalhadamente no caminho de volta para casa. Poderia ter algo, agora, em que trabalhar horas a fio, esquecer o mundo, esquecer os problemas. Malfoy não merecia que alguém o defendesse, admitia isso para si mesma, mas seria um ótimo desafio.

Andou até o seu pequeno apartamento, sendo informada pelo zelador que um rapaz estava à sua espera na Sala de Convenções do edifício. Ela sorriu, pensando nas possibilidades de pessoas que a estariam esperando... Harry e Ron foram viajar a trabalho, para uma pesquisa de algo cujos detalhes eles não se importaram de compartilhar com ela.

A única outra pessoa que costumava visitá-la seria Percy, mas a esta hora ele ainda estava no trabalho, não?

Poderia ser que tivesse saído mais cedo do trabalho. Ele costumava fazer isso, às vezes, quando falava que no dia nada era tão importante quanto visitar a _sua_ pequena.

_Sua pequena_.

Ah, poderia ser tudo diferente, não poderia? Ter um final feliz, ou talvez um começo, mas ambos sabiam que... aconteceu e não deu certo. Eram fracos demais para continuar. Para se arriscar.

Afinal, o sentimento que nutriam um pelo outro apenas crescera depois da Batalha Final. Talvez tudo já estivesse no coração dos dois antes da guerra, apenas precisando de um motivo para ser, de fato, sentido.

Esse empurrão do destino ocorreu numa tarde chuvosa, os dois com o coração dilacerado. Encontraram um no outro seu porto-seguro, a pessoa com a qual sabiam, a partir daquele momento, ser a única pessoa com a qual poderia contar sempre.

Mas a vida, às vezes, é cruel. Foi cruel quando separou os dois. Ninguém sabia explicar direito o porquê do término daquele que viria a ser um grande romance. Talvez seja o medo o culpado de tudo.

Hermione sorriu. Só poderia ser Percy, o _seu_ Percy.

- Minha pequena! – exclamou o ruivo quando ela entrou na Sala de Convenções.

Hermione correu para os braços dele. Aqueles braços, aquele aperto, aquela proteção que só ele conseguia transmitir para ela.

- Percy... – sussurrou – Precisava tanto falar com você.

- Eu sei disso, pequena. Eu sinto isso.

Hermione sorriu, saindo lentamente dos braços dele. Queria que aquele momento fosse eterno, como todos os outros. Percy sorriu de volta, pegando a mão dela e guiando-a até o sofá.

- Então, me diga, senhorita, o que aconteceu no seu dia? – perguntou, olhando fundo nos olhos dela.

-Eu... Eu peguei um caso para defender, Percy.

Percy sorriu, orgulhoso.

- Isso é maravilhoso, Mione! Você será uma grande advogada, eu tenho certeza disso. Ou melhor, como eu sempre te disse, desde a primeira vez que você passou as férias lá em casa, você seria boa em qualquer coisa que você quisesse fazer.

Hermione encarou as mãos unidas de ambos. Seria difícil desapontá-lo.

- Eu peguei o caso Draco Malfoy, Percy.

Não sabia ao certo quanto tempo ficaram olhando um para o outro, calados, absorvendo cada palavra e seu significado. Não sabia se era mais doloroso as palavras, o olhar de desaprovação de Percy, ou a falta de entusiasmo de Hermione.

O fato é que o que transcorreu depois machucou profundamente os dois.

- Eu não acredito, Hermione. Sinceramente, o caso do MALFOY? – o ruivo finalmente falou, levantando-se bruscamente e quase gritando.

- Percy, me entenda...

- O Malfoy destruiu a vida de todos! Graças a ele Dumbledore morreu! O MAIOR BRUXO DE TODOS OS TEMPOS MORREU POR CAUSA DELE! O que te deu? Você é louca ou algo do gênero?

- Só me escute...

- Meu irmão está morto, e você foi torturada, e ele é o culpado.

- CHEGA, PERCY! – exclamou Hermione, também se levantando e gritando. – Chega, okay? Eu já sou bem grandinha para você ficar me dando lição de moral como se fosse meu irmão mais velho! Se tem alguém que já foi muito prejudicada pelo Malfoy, esse alguém sou eu! E VOCÊ NÃO TEM DIREITO ALGUM DE SE METER EM MINHA VIDA!

As palavras machucaram mais do que uma facada. Talvez por isso, eles ficaram exatos sessenta segundos calados, olhando e absorvendo o que o outro dissera, e esse minuto foi interrompido pelas lágrimas grossas que escorriam pelo rosto da morena.

-Hey, hey, não chore, pequena. – disse Percy, abraçando-a. – Eu... Eu não queria ter dito isso. Me desculpa?

- Não é você, Percy, sou eu. Sempre eu. Eu só queria um desafio, algo para que eu pudesse trabalhar para esquecer tudo. Esquecer de tudo que me machucou durante esses anos. Eu quero perdoar ele, Percy. Eu quero lutar por algo que não tem mais volta, até para provar para mim mesma que eu posso mudar.

- Eu falei aquilo na hora, Mi, mas eu não penso aquilo, está bem?

- Você pensa, Percy, eu sei que você pensa. Sei também que você acha que eu sou uma idiota que só pensa em mim mesma.

- Pelo contrário, querida, você deveria pensar mais em você. Você é muito nobre, princesa, mas você tem que mudar isso.

- ...É tão difícil, Percy. Depois que meus pais morreram, Ron e Harry só viajam. Eu só tenho você, mas você trabalha tanto... E desaprova minhas atitudes, mesmo que não diga isso.

- Mi, me escute, por favor... eu disse aquilo porque eu tenho quase certeza que Malfoy não é inocente, nem que ele tenha chances de sair livre daquele tribunal. Não quero que você saia machucada de mais alguma coisa...

- Eu sou forte para essas coisas, Percy, não duvide disso.

- Eu não duvido, mas sei que o seu coração e sua alma já estão destruídos. Você não é mais a garotinha feliz, alegre e sorridente que ia pra minha casa nas férias de verão... Você está mais dura, amadurecida.

Hermione olhou para o chão e disse tristemente:

- Você não gosta mais de meu jeito, não é?

Percy, surpreso, levantou a cabeça da morena, olhou fundo nos olhos dela, e disse:

- Seria impossível não gostar de você, minha pequena, seja você como fosse.

E ali, juntos, olhavam um para os olhos profundos do outro. Duas almas partidas, dois corações quebrados, duas pessoas que pensavam o quanto seria bom se tudo fosse diferente, se tudo mudasse.

Se tudo voltasse a ser como antes.


	3. Capítulo 2

**NA:** Sei que demorei muito tempo para atualizar, mas estava sem inspiração para escrever. Espero que gostem do novo capítulo e tentarei agora postar com mais frequência. Tenho já definido os rumos dessa história.

Boa leitura.

* * *

**Capítulo Dois**

Draco Malfoy pegou a embalagem de cigarros trouxas que deixou em cima da mesa-de-centro da pequena casa e tirou um maço de lá, acendendo-o com o pequeno isqueiro, e se dirigiu para a varanda. Tragou o cigarro uma, duas, três vezes, sentindo a fumaça sair lentamente de seus pulmões. Com a mão livre, bagunçou o cabelo loiro e sem corte.

Malfoy se sentia perdido. Terrivelmente e estupidamente perdido.

O loiro cresceu, emagreceu, mas não teve a oportunidade de amadurecer. Amadurecimento requer, além de tempo, vontade para tal, e ele estava apenas conformado com tudo. Sempre fora conformado com a situação. Seus pais eram os mais ricos, sua tia era a mais devota Daquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, e ele era _quase_ o mais inteligente de sua classe, e tinha o título de mais galanteador de toda a Hogwarts. Todas as garotas do seu tempo de colégio que ele queria, ele tinha – do jeito e na hora que desejasse.

Sua vida chegou a ser boa, mas e agora? Estava lá, naquela casa que era menor do que sua mansão – mas tinha orgulho de falar _que era maior que o barraco aonde viviam os Weasley_ – porque seu primeiro advogado achou melhor renunciar a mansão para melhor investigação criminal. O advogado - que Draco não se lembrava direito do nome porque não era importante – comentou que a casa era cena de muitos crimes que estava sob inquérito, e que seria melhor ele se mudar para outro lugar até a poeira abaixar.

- Só preciso que arranjem um lugar para minha mãe ficar. Ela é inocente, não seria bom ela ir morar comigo. Protejam-na, de resto, não me importo com nada do que decidirem fazer – ele dizia, dando de ombros e acatando a decisão.

E, sem relutância, abriu mão de toda a sua mordomia e foi parar lá, em uma casa não tão-limpa, abandonada, e pequena demais para caber seu próprio ego. E sabe qual o maior problema?

Até agora, depois de muitos meses, a poeira ainda não baixou. E provavelmente seria preso, passaria alguns anos na prisão, e seria solto; e Draco Lucius Malfoy não se importava. Ele realmente não se importava com o caminho que sua vida levaria.

Seu cigarro já estava na metade, e ele continuava tragando. Era apenas um dos vícios que a vida tinha lhe apresentado. A noite caia, o vento cortante se fazia presente, mas não entrou para pegar um casaco, apenas ficou observando a paisagem das ruas londrinas e as pequenas luzes que, uma a uma, iam se acendendo.

Narcisa o chamou diversas vezes para ao menos visitá-la, mas ele se recusava terminantemente. Depois que Lucius morreu – saiu uma minúscula nota no jornal que ele se matou, mas Draco não procurou se informar a respeito disso – ela se mudou numa pensão aonde viviam sangues-ruins e até trouxas e abortos! A reputação que seu nome tinha o impedia de qualquer aproximação. O que antes não faria bem ela viver com ele, agora fazia muito mal Draco visitar a sua mãe no lugar aonde ela morava.

Sua mãe insistia que seu orgulho estava o matando.

Ele não se importava.

Assim como não se importava o modo como todos os cinco únicos advogados que aceitaram seu caso terem desistido ou porque era "complicado demais" ou simplesmente porque Malfoy fazia questão de perguntar toda a árvore genealógica da família. Eles eram uns incompetentes, afinal.

O garoto de olhos frios sabia o quão complicado era seu caso, apenas um milagre o salvaria. Conhecia poucos bruxos inteligentes o suficiente para conseguir achar alguma coisa que o fizesse virar o jogo. Inclusive um desses tais bruxos ele ajudou a matar, em seu sexto ano.

Acendeu outro cigarro. Sua mãe também insistia que esse vício acabaria levando-o a desenvolver uma dessas doenças que o faria morrer jovem, e ele rebatia que se não morresse por causa disso morreria em Azkaban e, na melhor das hipóteses, ele teria dinheiro o suficiente para pagar um tratamento adequado.

Afinal, ele preferia morrer a ficar pobre.

Depois de sangues impuros e ralés bruxas, ele tinha horror à pobreza.

Draco Malfoy nasceu para ser grande. Nasceu para brilhar. E não para mendigar, como os Weasley.

-_Elfo_, venha até aqui. – chamou.

_Elfo_. Qual seria o verdadeiro nome dele? Não fazia questão de saber isso, porque não tinha importância. Quem ligaria para o nome próprio de um simples elfo doméstico? _Só aquela sangue-ruim da Granger com sua tola associação para a libertação e bons tratos a essas criaturas que deveriam ser escravas para sempre._

O loiro perdeu quase todo o seu dinheiro, mas fazia questão de ter o elfo doméstico para que ele pudesse mandar. Mandar e desmandar. Afinal, ele era um Malfoy.

- Pode falar, senhor Malfoy, o que deseja que eu farei – disse o elfo, que chegou rapidamente próximo ao loiro.

-Chame Zabini. Preciso conversar com ele. Seja rápido. – ordenou.

- Sim, senhor. – E a criatura desaparatou, indo à procura do Sonserino que fora colega de classe de Draco.

Blaise Zabini era um garoto um tanto quanto... peculiar. Misterioso, decidiu não se envolver na Guerra, juntamente com toda a família. Dono de grandes posses e enormes mansões, não perdera nenhum nuque com a definitiva morte do Lorde das Trevas e muito menos estava prestes a um julgamento e, provável conseqüência, à prisão.

Draco sempre admirou Blaise. Não um tipo de admiração comum porque, mesmo admirando o amigo, tinha noção que a sua família era superior à dos Zabini. O que prezava em seu velho amigo – a qualidade que os fizera criar um laço de amizade – era que o moreno não fazia qualquer coisa para ter a proteção e título de amigo de Malfoy. E também que, mais tarde, não foi obrigado a ceder sua casa para uma estúpida Guerra.

Se o garoto dos cabelos claros poderia falar pontos positivos do garoto dos cabelos escuros era a indiferença. A imparcialidade. O não-dever de escolher um lado.

Zabini nunca se aliou a Voldemort. Blaise nunca se aliou ao Potter.

O loiro virou-se ao ouvir um estalido, e se deparou com o elfo e o bruxo em sua casa. Deu alguns passos e apertou a mão do convidado.

- Boa noite, Blaise.

Blaise deu um meio sorriso e observou à sua volta. Tinha pedaços de vidro quebrado no canto direito da sala, observou. Pela grossura dos cacos, supôs que fosse um antigo vaso que deveria ter sido quebrado em um dos momentos de raiva do garoto.

_Instabilidade_.

- Deveria arrumar um pouco melhor por aqui, Draco. – respondeu. – É bom te ver. Faz tempo que não tínhamos a oportunidade de nos reunir.

_Impessoalidade_.

Instabilidade e impessoalidade eram dois fatores que faziam Blaise gostar de Draco. _Ele gostava de admirar os defeitos das pessoas. Especialmente daquelas que não tinham coragem de demonstrar tais traços de personalidade_. Draco Lucius Malfoy era instável e impessoal. Talvez fosse esse o motivo de ele querer tanto se parecer forte e conseguir fazer poucos amigos.

- O mesmo velho Zabini de sempre! – disse, suspirando. – Aceita? – Ofereceu um cigarro ao moreno, que o pegou e jogou no chão.

- Páre com esse vício, Draco. Faz mal, você sabe disso – ele deu de ombro.

- Elfo, saia daqui. Vai, sei lá, fazer algo útil. Eu e meu amigo temos muita coisa a conversar. – ordenou. – Sente-se – agora se dirigindo ao outro Sonserino, depois que estavam sozinhos na sala, e ele próprio sentou em uma poltrona em frente ao sofá.

Sentando, Blaise teve mais liberdade de olhar o local. Fazia uns dois meses que não entrava naquele lugar; na maioria das ocasiões se encontravam em algum lugar público e caro da cidade. _Impessoalidade_.

Notou que o quadro – auto-retrato do dono daquele pequeno lar – estava torto. Coisa de milímetros, mas o suficiente para incomodá-lo. Viu que havia um casaco jogado em um canto, e uma maçã mordida em cima da mesa, ao lado dos maços de cigarro que viraram a companhia do solitário homem. Não era realmente uma casa desorganizada, ou totalmente suja, mas o fato era que não era um lugar impecável. Na realidade, Blaise sequer diria que um Malfoy morava ali.

- Blaise, notícias do ministério?

- Draco, eu trabalho lá, não fico o dia inteiro procurando notícias do seu caso! Não sou do tipo um espião para você... Mas, bom que você puxou esse assunto, tenho uma notícia para você. Não se acostume com isso. – acrescentou.

- Esse é o Zabini que conheço! O que foi agora? Já marcaram a data do julgamento?

O moreno sorriu, e negou com a cabeça.

- Pelo contrário, Malfoy. Muito pelo contrário. Adiaram seu julgamento.

- Adiaram? – não conseguiu conter o espanto em sua voz. _Instabilidade_. O garoto até poderia jurar que havia um pouco de esperança na voz do amigo.

- Adiaram. Seu novo advogado pediu um tempo maior para recolhimento de novas provas e formulação de uma defesa consistente.

- ADVOGADO? Quem é esse advogado? E por que ninguém me comunicou?

- Dizem que é um recém-formado, e que tem muito futuro. Não sei nomes, Draco – _o ministério é impessoal_ -, mas parece que todos põem bastante fé nele. Ouvi comentários de que talvez agora é a sua maior chance. Ele pegou seu caso essa semana, deve entrar em contato com você rapidamente.

- Deve ser mais um idiota que vai desistir. Não entendo por que ainda querem algo! Talvez defender um caso que não tem solução seja bom para um currículo idiota. Ou seja, alguém que mal se formou e já quer um suicídio em sua carreira. Por Merlin, Blaise, quem seria tão idiota ao ponto de se formar e pegar o _meu_ caso?

Zabini levantou a sobrancelha, curioso. Seria mesmo aquele garoto que conhecera anos atrás e agora estava admitindo derrota? Não sabia o que responder, então mudou de assunto.

- Trás um copo de água? Estou com sede.

Draco estalou os dedos e veio o elfo, já com um copo de água gelada na mão. Eficiente, ao menos.

Blaise pegou o copo e bebeu a água, devolvendo o recipiente vazio ao elfo doméstico.

- Draco, se você quer um conselho, pare de espantar os advogados. Depois do terceiro que você colocou pra correr, poucos são os que estão aceitando esse cargo. Esse misterioso advogado deve ter motivos e provas para pegar o seu caso, principalmente por ser o primeiro caso que ele pega. Não o espante se você tem amor pela sua vida. Pela sua liberdade.

_Mistério_. Taí uma qualidade que ambos prezavam. O advogado sem nome nem rosto já tinha um mísero ponto ganho com os Sonserinos.

- Assim que souber quem ele é, fale-me. Se puder, arranje a árvore genealógica dele e os pontos negativos. Antes de se dar o luxo de ser meu advogado, ele precisa merecer isso.

- Não sou um espião seu, Draco. – repetiu o que disse minutos antes. E ambos deram um meio sorriso sabendo que, mesmo não sendo um espião, Zabini com toda a certeza faria isso.

Afinal, mesmo não admitindo e não parecendo, Draco e Blaise eram grandes amigos. Melhores, talvez. Uma amizade que superou defeitos e qualidades, diferenças e igualdades.

Se Draco sabia que podia confiar em uma pessoa além de sua mãe – mesmo depois de confraternizar com ralés – era Zabini. E talvez fosse isso que importava.

_Impessoalidade, Malfoy, impessoalidade. Não demonstre que ele é importante para você. _– repetia em sua cabeça.

* * *

França. Portugal. Alpes Suíços. Quem diria que a vida de Auror seria tão boa assim? Agora que a maioria dos bruxos das trevas seguidores diretos ou indiretos de Voldemort estava preso ou sob próximo julgamento, havia pouco trabalho a fazer.

Em resumo, o trabalho que Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley era procurar novos vestígios de maldades, investigar possíveis caminhos que os antigos bruxos malvados fizeram, e proteger a comunidade bruxa dos olhos dos trouxas. E, por ser quem eram, tinham algumas regalias do Ministério, lógico.

E por ter tais regalias, eles concordaram quando entraram nesse trabalho – _não precisaram, de fato, fazer algum curso ou passar em algum concurso porque tinham um currículo bem extenso sobre se esconder de Comensais, procurar e destruir Horcruxes, trazer a verdade do antigo diretor Severus Snape à comunidade bruxa, salvar vários bruxos e bruxas, e tudo isso antes dos dezoito anos –_ que não comentariam muitas coisas à Hermione, que provavelmente daria um sermão e os obrigaria a seguir a maioria das coisas sem nenhum benefício. Como ela fazia.

Francamente, não entendiam o motivo da morena querer se formar em advocacia como um bruxo normal. Ela tinha um currículo tão ou até mais brilhante quanto os deles, era só falar que desejaria o diploma que o Ministro a daria, sem pensar duas vezes.

Pensaram em chamá-la a se juntar a eles no trabalho como Auror, mas sabiam que essa não era a paixão que a recém-advogada tinha. Hermione gostava de ajudar as pessoas, e não de prendê-las. Ronald falava que sua ex-namorada era inocente demais, já Harry falava que sua grande amiga tinha apenas um coração bom.

Ronald ainda não a tinha superado. Hermione, embora ele não gostasse de admitir, fora sua primeira paixão. Foi por ela que ele aprendeu o que era ciúmes, e a não gostar de alguém que costumava ser fã. Foi sobre ela um dos pesadelos que a Horcrux lhe apresentou, e quem ele beijou na Câmara Secreta. Foi por ela que ele voltou atrás com aquela luz em seu coração.

Hermione fora sua primeira paixão, e lia em todos os lugares que a primeira paixão não se esquece. Leu também, em algum lugar, que a primeira paixão não é necessariamente a primeira garota que se gosta, ou que se beija, ou que sai em algum encontro. Não era a primeira garota a qual se declarava, muito menos a primeira com quem passeava pelos jardins de mãos dadas.

A primeira paixão era aquela pessoa que fisgou, no passado, o coração de algum jeito todo especial e, no presente, era aquela que a qual se comparava a todas as outras garotas. E todas as outras namoradas de Ron ele comparava com a personalidade de Hermione, e não com a de Lavender ou até mesmo com a de Penelope, a garota que desde que se entende por gente via seu irmão mais velho flertando.

Harry sabia que Ron gostava de Hermione, muito. Não como namorados como antigamente, nem como irmão, como ele mesmo sentia pela garota, mas um intermédio entre as duas coisas. E não sabia exatamente como lidar com esse sentimento – do mesmo modo como não sabia lidar com a maioria dos outros – e via a necessidade do amigo em fugir, de país em país, para tentar esquecer um pouco a confusão que havia dentro de sua mente.

Fugir de país em país sem Hermione.

Sabiam, também, que a garota não ficaria sozinha em Londres. Ela tinha Percy. Sabiam que os dois tinham um certo passado, e não era segredo para ninguém que eles se gostavam. Muito. Quase todos que tinham algum vínculo com um dos dois sabiam desse fato, talvez os únicos que não soubessem eram os dois.

Ron disse que seu irmão tinha medo de se declarar porque tinha confiança de que o que viveram era, agora, passado. Harry falou que Hermione lhe disse a mesma coisa. O ruivo disse, também, que queria que os dois ficassem juntos, porque eles se gostavam. E Percy parecia o garoto certo para Hermione, assim como Hermione parecia a garota certa para Percy.

_Certos até demais_.

Harry sabia que no fundo Ron torcia para que eles ficassem juntos porque saberia, assim, que ele também era a primeira paixão dela. Para o garoto, Hermione sempre associaria cabelos ruivos a ele, assim como ele sempre associava cabelos castanho e intuição precisa a ela.

O Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu-Duas-Vezes nunca teve coragem para desmentir o que o melhor amigo pensava. Ouviu a garota lhe confessando que via em Ron a mesma teimosia que via em Viktor.

_Viktor Krum foi o garoto que fisgou meu coração, Harry. Ele ter me chamado para ir ao Baile foi algo que não pensei que aconteceria mas... ah, Harry!... ele é tão parecido comigo! Sinto muito que o Ronald ficou com ciúmes, mas ele não tinha direito de tentar estragar minha noite! Eu estava disponível, Harry, disponível, mas ele preferiu procurar outra garota e me tratar como segunda opção!_

Anos depois, quando já estava em um relacionamento estável com Ginny, a namorada lhe disse que foi com Viktor que Hermione teve seu primeiro beijo, uns dias antes do Baile de Inverno. Harry, entretanto, não teve coragem de desmentir esse fato ao amigo, que pensava que ele teria sido o primeiro a beijá-la, na Guerra. Assim como não tivera coragem, Ginny também não teve, muito menos Hermione, que o namorou por um mês depois que toda a confusão passou.

Ronald suspirou, enquanto estavam sentados em cima de uma montanha, observando, lá de cima, os pequenos pontos de um vilarejo.

- Harry? – chamou.

- Sim?

- Eu estava pensando em uma coisa, Harry – disse, olhando para o garoto, nos olhos. – Malfoy está com o julgamento marcado, não é?

Harry concordou com o amigo, pensando consigo mesmo onde ele estava querendo chegar.

- Harry – pausa – Eu... eu acho que devemos acusar o Malfoy. Acho que devemos isso ao Dumbledore, sabe?

Harry parou um pouco, pensando e olhando para a grande paisagem que via. Ron tava errado porque sabia que Malfoy não tinha culpa pela morte de Albus, mas sabia também que ele tinha muitos outros pecados que deveriam ser pagos, por isso concordou com o ruivo, com uma condição:

- Ron, acho que se tomarmos esse passo grande, devemos fazer logo, o mais breve possível. E, por enquanto, sem contar nada à Hermione. Ela tomaria isso como vingança, e não justiça.

Não foi difícil Ron concordar. Via isso como poupá-la, também. Ela, como grande mulher e amiga, se veria na obrigação de ajudá-los nas acusações, e ela já tinha tanto trabalho! Era mais certo assim, em segredo.

Mais um segredo que guardariam da morena.

Ronald Weasley queria ser motivo de orgulho para Hermione Granger. E jurou a si mesmo que faria de tudo para colocar Draco Malfoy atrás das grades.

E, assim, os amigos aparataram juntos ao Ministério da Magia para anunciar a decisão ao Ministro.


	4. Capítulo 3

**NA:** Capítulo curtinho. Espero que gostem.

Perdoem os erros. Sem betagem.

* * *

**Capítulo três**

- O senhor Goldberg está chamando-a – anunciou Penelope, se aproximando de sua mesa, com uma voz fria e sem olhá-la diretamente. – Imediatamente – completou.

Hermione levantou os olhos dos papéis de um caso que estava analisando, e sorriu para a garota em uma espécie de agradecimento. Levantou-se indo em direção à porta do mais jovem sócio que conhecera na semana anterior, o responsável pela seção de acusações, já repassando mentalmente e em alta velocidade o que aquele jovem moço quereria com ela, inventando possíveis afirmações e perguntas que ele talvez a fizesse.

Quando Hermione estava próxima à garota que veio chamá-la, teve o braço pego pela loira.

- Cuidado, Granger – advertiu Penelope, tão próxima ao seu ouvido e com um tom que fazia com que aquela pequena conversinha ficasse apenas entre elas. – Você está se enfiando em um lugar que não deveria, _mexendo_ com pessoas que não deveria mexer. Você pode acabar se arrependendo de continuar agindo assim, _Hermione_.

A morena encarou a loira, e não conseguiu sorrir. Conhecia quando alguém estava querendo ameaçar, mas não conseguisse demonstrar na voz tal ameaça, sendo essa coberta completamente por uma espécie de medo, insegurança. Conseguia distinguir quando uma frase saia assim, impulsivamente. Não conseguia nem ao menos desvendar o motivo para aquelas palavras, por aquele ódio tão sem mal se conheciam, e Hermione sabia que Penelope não gostava dela. A única coisa que a garota de cabelos ondulados conseguir desvendar sobre a garota de cabelos lisos era a opacidade que escondia os sentimentos em seu olhar.

Queria naquele momento falar que não desejaria sua posição, que não queria seu emprego. Entretanto, já havia algum tempo em que chegou à conclusão de que Penelope simplesmente ignoraria tudo do que Hermione falasse. Invés de tentar usar seus argumentos, a morena simplesmente pegou a mão do braço que estava livre e, delicadamente, soltou os dedos da loira que se fechavam em seu antebraço, e continuou sua caminhada até a sala de seu sub-chefe, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Senhor Goldberg? – chamou, batendo na porta, ouvindo um 'entre' gentil do outro lado, e Hermione obedeceu à ordem, abrindo a porta e fechando-a delicadamente a suas costas – O senhor me chamou aqui? – perguntou, indecisa.

Joseph Goldberg acenou, e indicou uma cadeira livre do lado oposto da mesa que ele estava sentado.

A garota sentou-se, permitindo-se analisar mais calmamente a sala do advogado. Com uma passada rápida de olho pelos cantos daquele lugar, conseguiu avistar uma estante com livros grossos, uma papelada em um canto, uma pequena lareira do outro. Conseguiu identificar também, sobre a mesa, um identificador com o nome do homem à sua frente e sua função na empresa.

Joseph sorriu para ela, um sorriso confortante. Levantou-se, pegando toda aquela papelada que a morena anteriormente observou no canto, entregando gentilmente para Hermione.

- Senhoria Granger – disse, ainda com o braço esticado, segurando uma ponta dos papéis e a quase-advogada a outra. – Separei esses papeis para você. Sobre o caso Malfoy.

Folhas nunca intimidaram Hermione, mas foi obrigada a confessar para si mesma que a quantidade que o senhor Goldberg conseguiu em pouco tempo sobre o assunto discutido na reunião da semana passada a... _impressionara_ um pouco e não queria, sinceramente, imaginar os papeis que ele ainda não conseguiu por estarem fora de mão.

- Espero que goste de ler – ele adiantou. – Tem algumas informações repetidas mas, você deve imaginar como seja, Malfoy é um homem que já teve muitos advogados diferentes e cada um teve uma visão diferente sobre tudo o que acontecera. E está também separado nessas folhas as acusações mais pertinentes – o garoto soltou os dedos da papelada.

- Obrigada – foi o que a menina disse em retribuição aos papéis. Sorriu. Sabia que ainda havia algo que o advogado ainda não a informara. Se fosse apenas para entregar os papéis ele podia simplesmente ter dado a ela na sua pequena mesa da sala comum.

Enquanto observava Joseph pelo canto-de-olho e vendo-o tentar encontrar as palavras corretas, Hermione folheou as páginas que, por cima, contara por volta de duzentas. Viu anotações datilografadas, e notas de rodapé escritas a mão. Algumas delas um pouco ilegíveis.

Hermione Granger caiu em si, talvez pela primeira vez desde que aceitara esse caso, que provavelmente fosse realmente um tipo de suicídio em sua carreira mal começada. Em outro lado, não havia mais como voltar atrás e desistir daquele caso.

Viu o garoto levantar-se de sua cadeira, e sentar-se na ponta da mesa, ficando mais próximo da morena. Deu um sorriso fraco. A garota-mais-nova sabia que ele ainda tentava encontrar as palavras corretas.

- Granger? – chamou.

- Sim? – Hermione levantou agora a cabeça, permitindo-se encará-lo nas íris verdes de seus olhos.

- Você tem certeza? - ele perguntou, ficando vermelho, talvez por aquelas não serem exatamente as palavras que ele tanto planejava ter falado – Quer dizer, não que eu esteja duvidando de sua capacidade. Ou algo do tipo. Mas... quer dizer...

Sorriu novamente, querendo tranqüilizar o garoto.

- Tudo bem, senhor Goldberg...

- Pode me falar de Joseph...

- Tudo bem, Joseph... Eu... acho tenho certeza, sim. – suspirou - Vou estudar o caso e ver o que eu posso fazer pelo Malfoy.

Ele sorriu, divertido.

- Você é uma garota muito corajosa. Principalmente por eu saber que ele não gosta muito de você, e por muito menos ele fez os advogados desistirem dele.

Quis perguntar como Joseph sabia que Malfoy não gostava muito dela, mas não encontrou as palavras corretas. Apenas sorriu – _novamente_.

- Obrigada. Eu... eu vou começar a trabalhar arduamente nesse caso. – colocou uma mecha de cabelo por trás de sua orelha e levantou-se gentilmente da cadeira, fazendo o garoto levantar automaticamente, acompanhando seus gestos, sem jeito. – Obrigada, novamente. – despediu-se com um forte aperto de mão.

- Se eu souber de alguma coisa, eu te aviso. – soltou o aperto, enquanto Hermione calmamente ia se dirigindo à saída.

_Não perca o controle_, mandou a si mesma.

A garota estava quase saindo da sala, quando Joseph a chamou, fazendo-a se virar para olhá-lo, novamente.

- Sim?

- Quer que eu intermedio um encontro da senhorita com o Malfoy na semana que vem?

- Não precisa, obrigada. Vou mandar uma coruja para ele, e vai ficar tudo bem. Obrigada.

E virou as costas, saindo da sala.

Não sabia quantas vezes naquela pequena conversa tinha agradecido ou sorrido. Esta nervosa, e era seu jeito intuitivo de tentar não demonstrar seu nervosismo. Até porque observou que o garoto estava quase tanto nervoso como ela.

Hermione Jean Granger sentia-se exausta. Aquelas folhas em sua mão tinham um peso maior do que o real. Todo o peso de preocupações, de responsabilidade, de medo e de o que seus amigos falariam e como a imprensa a julgaria. Não sabia ao certo se estava fazendo o que era correto para os outros, mas algo dizia que era importante que ela fizesse aquilo por ela mesma. Algo que ele faria pensando em si, pensando em seu futuro, e como conseqüência até o futuro de outras pessoas, mas o seu em primeiro lugar.

Voltou para a sua mesinha, pegando um pergaminho novo em uma das gavetas e molhando a pena no tinteiro, pensando no que escrever. Ou tentando. Não sabia exatamente as palavras que deveria usar para falar com Ron e Harry, contar todas as notícias, tudo o que estava acontecendo tão rapidamente. Fazia tanto tempo que eles não se falavam; e Hermione estava sentindo mais falta deles do que já sentira antes.

Ao invés de escrever para seus amigos, escreveu uma pequena nota para o acusado que ela defenderia.

Pensou nas palavras, e usou uma das formulações mais simples.

"_Caro senhor Malfoy._

_Segunda-feira, semana que vem, no café de Londres da esquina aonde você está morando. Às dez horas, sem falta. Estarei esperando._

_Sua advogada"_

E mandou a coruja, ainda meio atordoada não sabendo o que deveria sentir. E, logo depois que enviou o papel, sabia que naquele momento estava feito. Agora sim, não poderia mais voltar atrás. Sabia que muitos já voltaram atrás por motivos quaisquer, mas ela não.

Era Hermione Granger. E a morena tinha uma certa obsessão em provar que ela era capaz, e um certo sentimento de orgulho que não a permitia admitir que estava errada. E, no fundo, tinha medo de aquele combinado de características a fizesse sofrer novamente. Afastar novamente as pessoas que estavam a sua volta.

Na sua cabeça veio o rosto de seus pais, de Harry, dos ruivos. Pessoas que amava, que admirava, e que apenas um deles continuaria ali, do lado dela. Os outros, por motivos e sentimentos que ela não conseguia muito bem entender, tinham se afastado.

Só _ele _continuava ao seu lado. Mas por quanto tempo?

* * *

_Patético!_ Exclamou, lendo o papel.

_Patético!_ Dessa vez gritou, dando um murro na mesa de canto e espantando a coruja acinzentada que entregou a carta, fazendo com que ela voasse pela janela, sem esperar alguma comida ou aconchego.

Sorriu um sorriso falso.

_Patético,_ exclamou novamente, relendo aquele pequeno pedaço de papel. Sabia que em pouco tempo o advogado entraria em contato, mas não pensava que seria _tão _rápido.

Rasgou o papel em pedaços pequenos. Estaria lá no café, a espera de quem quer que fosse. Seria divertido brincar um pouco.

Com quem quer que fosse.

_Advogada_. _Patético!_

* * *

**_Reviews?_**


End file.
